1974 BC
. Next map: '''1968 BC (Maps Index)]] 1974 BC - RENAISSANCE OF SENAR MAIN EVENTS 1984 BC - Hercules defeats Albion and Bergion on Rhone After defeating Lestrigon and personally taking the throne of Rasenna, Hercules Nebtawyre met the invading Curetan forces of Albion and Bergion on the Rhone and totally routed them, restoring the integrity of Samothea to its king Lucas. He then brought the Curetes beyond the Tiber back into submission. 1983 BC - Famine in Middle East By 1983 BC, the Gutians' lack of concern for agriculture affecting exports and driving up grain prices had contributed to a major famine in the entire region. In Kenean, Esau sold his birthright to Jacob for a bowl of lentils in this year. The following year, Isaac and his household moved to Gerar where they dealt with the local king Abimelech. 1978-1944 BC - Rule of Celtes in Celtica In 1978 BC Lucas was succeeded by Celtes, and Samothea would be henceforth renamed Celtica. In this year there was a great fire in the border mountains, whence they became known as the Pyrenees. Silver was discovered there. Soon colonists from Celtica swarmed over the Pyrenees to settle in part of Iberia he now controlled as Celtiberia. Celtes' relations with Hercules were friendly, and Hercules got in marriage Celtes' daughter Galathea, who would bear for him a son, Galathes. 1978 BC - Kutik-Inshushinak annexes Akkad In 1981 BC, when Ur-Ningirsu had succeeded Gudea in Lagash, the Elamite provinces won by Gudea had reverted back to Kutik-Inshushinak, king of Elam. While all the countryside of Akkad and Senar had been overrun by Gutians, the city state of Akkad itself had maintained its independence under the last kings Dudu 2002-1994 BC and Shudurul 1994-1978 BC. In 1978 BC, Kutik-Inshushinak dealt Akkad the final coup de grace, forcibly annexing what remained of it to his domain. As this Kutik-Inshushinak was not one of the Prisci, the first couple generations from Noah, then his presence being attested both before and after the Gutian occupation is what proves the Senarians only put up with the Gutian occupation for 25 years, and not 124, as some have been misled by variant copies of the SKL. 1977 BC - Utu-hegal drives Gutians out of Mesopotamia By 1977 BC, the Senarians could suffer no longer under the Gutian domination, and under Utu-hegal of Uruk, they drove the Gutians and their king Tirigan out of Mesopotamia. Utu-hegal was acclaimed as king of Senar, with Akkad subject to him, and Lagash and Ur accepted his mediation. Utuhegal began the "Sumerian Renaissance", as Senar (Sumer) had been under Akkadian, then Gutian rule since 2069 BC. Sargon the Great had transferred the "sacred city" status from Nippur to the new Babylon, which had been a sore point for Senar for nearly a century. Before Utuhegal could fully proceed with the plans for officially transferring the sacred capital back to Nippur, after about a year of rule, he fell in a river while inspecting a canal dam and drowned. Ur-Nammu of Ur was chosen to replace him. 1976-1958 BC - Rule of Ur-Nammu in Senar In 1976 BC, Ur-Nammu, who had governed Ur since 2005 BC, became king of Sumer and Akkad. He officially moved the sacred capital back from Babylon, where it had been since 2069 BC, to Nippur. In 1975 BC he proclaimed his constitutional laws, the famous Code of Ur-Nammu. Lagash was still an independent state under Namahani. 1974 BC - Senusret campaigns in Libya In 1974 BC, Amenemhat I of Egypt named Senusret as coregent in Egypt, and Senusret campaigned in Libya.